The Hunter and his Amber Eyed Solace
by Garnet2015
Summary: "When you are gone... my heart hurts, and I feel that the air leaves my entire body. I die, Ajari. You mistake my emotionless attitude for not caring, when it really means I am keeping my distance so in the end I won't hurt you." Ajari and Orion are together again and things are normal finally, but a new enemy threatens their peaceful and deep bond.
1. Chapter 1

1

Rogue has made his way from the arena. Now that he was free, he needed to get off this ship. He was running through the crowd, easily blending in with them. He was running down a hall trying to get to a life pod that would blast him to another destination. He was stepping on many humans as they were trampled in the attack. He was about to trample on a human, but doing a double take caused him to look down and he saw it was Orion's human. He stared down at her for a moment flashes of his past companion, the queen, on the ground dead. He growled some thinking about stepping over her, which he did, but he then stopped and looked down at her once more.

He couldn't leave her behind, but he needed payback on the yautja brothers for using him. He leaned over and lifted the woman up under her legs and head. He pressed her small body to the side of his head and could hear her breathing. By now the hall had cleared out and another explosion was heard. This ship will go down it was only a matter of time.

"Ajari!" Rogue heard Orion call out. Orion was mildly shaken from the surprise prisoner attack, but when he found his mother and mate gone, he knew he had to find them. Rogue slowly turned around to face Orion and Orion cackled viciously as he saw his unconscious mate in the bad bloods hands. Now a dark rage boiled inside him as his wrist blades extracted from both gauntlets on his arm. Rogue snarled lowly before turning and rushing down the opposite direction.

Orion roared loudly and rushed right after him…

Ajari's POV

My head was pounding beneath my skull and I felt sick.

 _Come back to me, solace._

I groaned softly feeling my chest tightening as if I needed air. My mouth opened and I gasped hard, my chest arching up. It hurt and I groaned softly. A heavy hand rested on my chest holding me down. I looked up to see Orion. I blinked a bit feeling all kinds of things enter my brain. What happened? There was an attack.

"Master." I whispered and softly he shrilled placing his hand on my cheek.

"You are alright." he said. I tried to sit up, but his hand applied more pressure causing me to wince and lie back down. "Stay down. You need to regain your strength." I blinked.

"There was an explosion and fire… Rogue?" I asked and he shook his head.

"The ship went down. The king and most of his fleet got off. The prisoners were executed." he said. I blinked heavily.

"Your mother?" I asked.

"Well and alive." I heard a familiar voice. I looked over to see Napalla smiling down at me. I sighed with relief and looked up at Orion.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A nearby planet. We sent a distress beacon to my father. He will come and bring an extra ship for us to depart on with provisions." he said. "So until then, you will rest." I only nodded rolling over. I now realized there was a blanket over my body and I was on a stone table. He only nodded and turned and left with his mother to talk I assume.

Normal POV

Napalla left the small temple with her youngest son.

"You were foolish to let Rogue escape." she gently criticized. Orion snorted.

"You would have let him go." he countered.

"Yes, but you are not me." she responded now looking up at him and stopping making him stop and look down at her, his mandibles clicking. "Orion, if he had managed to get her off that ship, you would have never found her."

"I would have-" he snapped, but she raised her hand silencing him.

"She is your mate. You have accepted it and she has accepted it. You will not let something like this happen again. Do not lose sight of your loved ones. You got very very lucky that this bad blood did not gut her where he stood." she scolded. Orion knew his mother was right. He does not show mercy and had Ajari not been in danger, he would have killed that bad blood. Napalla put her hand gently on his cheek causing him to lean in, eyes softening.

"Take good care of her little one. Human mates are very very rare." she said. Orion looked at her taking in her words. Orion was more like his father. He didn't show many emotions to everyone who expected him too. His brother was more like mother, willing to admit what they felt. He looked in the direction of the temple. He knew that his pet knew what they were to each other. He would protect her until the day he died. When his father came, they would leave and things would be normal. He can only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

So I'm probably the only one thinking this, but I can see Orion as a yautja form of Jason Momoa's character Ronon Dex from stargate atlantis. But that's just me I guess because of his reserved attitude. Also there will be more Victor and Solara soon! Also Madeline Mantock portrays Ajari.

2

I stared at the ceiling unable to really rest. What happened on War's ship? Was he dead? I couldn't be confined to this hard uncomfortable anymore. I slowly sat up. My head wasn't hurting anymore, but my body was still pretty stiff. I forced my legs over the table and in came my master. His mandibles clicked in a slight fast speed.

"I told you to rest." he said. I looked away and slowly shaking my head.

"What happened?" I asked glancing back at him. "There was an explosion and I was running, then nothing." He looked up some, his eyes never leaving my body.

"The bad blood, Rogue staged an attack. There was an attack between the fighters and guards. Many perished. You were injured and Rogue was planning to take you and most likely kill you to get back at me and War. I managed to wound him enough to retrieve you. The ship was destroyed and crashed. I do not know if my brother survived. But I believe he helped as many as he could escape." he replied. I stared at him as I listened and nodded.

"What will happen now?" I asked. He gave a low trill.

"We will continue on as we did before." he responded. I nodded and looked him over.

"You're not hurt?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I am well." he answered. I nodded in relief and looked away hiding my fear.

"What if... they come after us? What if Rogue or War comes after us?" I asked. Orion moved closer to me and I looked up at him. He was inches between my legs now.

"If they decide to be so foolish, then their heads will become my trophies." he said. I felt a sense of relief at his words and I threw myself at him and hugged him.

"Master, I was so afraid." I said gently. Slowly, arms wrapped around my small waist.

"It is okay, my pet. You are safe now." he responded soothingly. I rubbed my cheek on his dreads nodding some. I then saw Napalla coming in and I moved back and Orion turned and looked at her. She gave a small smile and bowed her head some.

"He is here." Was all she said before turning and exiting the temple. I looked up at Orion whose eyes lightened.

"He?" I asked with mild fear and he nodded.

"My father." he answered before taking a step back and holding his hand out to me. I was beyond stunned now. His…father? I slowly took his hand and he helped me off the stone bed. He pulled me towards the opening. I was going to meet Orion's father! If Napalla was as important as just a human I could only imagine the importance of this yautja. Once the heat and light hit my body I winced and looked away, but the trees helped me manage. I saw Napalla a few feet from us in front of a rather large yautja. One hand was around her back and she was caressing the mask of the yautja. They were talking. Orion just stood beside me. The yautja had shiny armor on and his mask looked similar to that of War and Orion's mask. Now he looked around at us and I tensed some.

Napalla now turned and smiled at us and began to walk towards us. Orion left my side and began to walk towards her. I just stood there watching as she and him met and then passed each other. I wondered what was happening. Napalla now stood beside me with a smile watching as Orion stood before even taller yautja.

"That's your…" I trailed off and she hummed softly with happiness.

"Mh hm." she responded. I was still shocked. The yautja didn't look old like I had expected.

"You and he made…" I trailed off and Napalla just smirked and hummed again with pride.

"Yep. That is my dear mate and husband, Ra." she introduced. I watched the interaction between the older yautja. I couldn't tell if they were talking, but Ra placed his hand on Orion's shoulder. That was a good sigh, right.

"What does he think of all this?" I asked looking at Napalla. She grinned.

"He's disappointed. The boys could have spent all of this time hunting and building their honor. But instead they wasted a lot of honor…Little Tree more so than Orion." she answered. Now that yautja known as Ra began to walk around Orion who just stood in place. I wondered what happened, but Ra was coming in our direction. My eyes began to widen as the yautja came towards me.

"What is his ranking?" I asked. Napalla just smirked.

"Bad…Ass." she responded. Ra now stopped right in front of us and just looked down at me. His mask was dark and intimidating. I swallowed some.

"So you're the reason for countless deaths on my son's armada." he said. I began to tremble unsure of what to say. Should I even say anything? He then crossed his arms. He the barked sharply causing Orion to look back and walk towards us as if called. Of course, there were different patterns in voices. Orion just walk to his father's side. "You know you've been traveling with a very dangerous being correct?" Now the rest of us looked at him with shock and seriousness combined into on.

"What do you speak of father?" Orion asked. Ra looked at him for a moment before looking back at me pointing at my eyes.

"The only beings that have those color eyes are of a breed of species who have a very dark ability. This ability runs in only males but if she's the last of her kind, then it's possible she's very dangerous." he said crossing his arms. Napalla glanced at me and then at Ra.

"My love what do you speak of?" she asked. Ra looked at her.

"She is a Vanguis." he merely said. Now Napalla's entire body shifted and she looked me over for a split second. I was very confused, and had no idea what this older yautja was even talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Once we were aboard Ra's ship, Orion gave his father permission to test me which only meant examining my eyes. I stood behind Orion as we were all in the control room. Ra was typing in some buttons on the computer while the rest of us stood behind him. Napalla crossed her arms.

"There is no way she is Vanguis, my love. They have not been extinct for hundreds of years." she said. Ra turned and stood up and moved over to us.

"I have been alive for hundreds of years, and I know Vanguis when I see one." he said. Orion snorted.

"What is that?" he asked bringing the attention on to him. I glanced down at him and then his parents who looked at each other.

"The Vanguis were a human and alien hybrid species who long ago was very intelligent much like our own race, but they themselves were different. Born with pure energy inside them, the Vanguis were power sources with a high amount of energy inside them. One Vanguis could power 20 armada ships, their power was so strong that the energy flowed through their eyes causing a change in eye color as a way to escape, so their bodies did not destroy themselves. The eye when observed closely pulsates, much like your human." he explained. I was unsure of what all he was saying to me. Orion glanced down at me and then Napalla walked closer.

"Vanguis were very intelligent people popular for their beauty and knowledge, but were hunted down because of the energy inside them. They were enslaved and used to power numerous things. Rumors even told of colonies putting them in cryo-chambers and drilling them into the center of dying planets to save countless lives. They could be dangerous, when one organ faced so much stress, that the body gives out letting the energy over flow within their body and take over turning them into monsters. It is their heart that makes them so dangerous. That dark power and energy flows in her veins makes her a danger to some and a blessing for others." she announced.

"We have been through many stressful events and not once had she shown what you speak of." Orion said with disbelief of his mother's words. Ra looked at me now and beneath his gaze, I felt small.

"You said you had gotten her from other yautja. If she was raised in captivity, she has no knowledge of what we speak of, which makes her even more unpredictable. Her powers lie dormant inside her and soon it will come out one way or the other. But if she is the last of her species, then she is even more valuable and must be kept safe from others who know of their past existence and wish to use her to cause wars and the death of many." he said. I did not believe the older yautja's words. There was no way I could be this species they spoke of.

"Death to many? Were these, Vanguis really that dangerous?" Orion asked. Ra nodded.

"This is pure energy. Pure energy is highly valued. Her skin is just the vessel to a gold mine of endless power. Every day that she ages, the energy inside her grows strong meaning anything she is used for will last for a very long time." he said.

"Surely these… people of mine are not all extinct if they are powerful and wise like you say then they must have been able to defend themselves." I assumed. That's when I realized I had spoken out of term and looked down. Napalla glanced at me and shook her head.

"When you're entire species is an everlasting energy source multiplying every day, even the most ruthless of enemies will band together and tear each other a part in the end just to have one of you. You are familiar with human gold?" she asked me. I had heard of the element from my old masters. I nodded and she tilted her head with pity filled eyes. "Well one Vanguis was worth 100 gold bars." Ra shook his head.

"Numerous ships of different species mounted an attack on the Vanguis homeland. If you had amber eyes that's all the verification needed to be taken and sold or used for power. Soon the raise died out. Others tried to breed them, but with such power only a male and woman of the same species could create a Vanguis child. And once a Vanguis is drained of all life and energy, it just dies, turning to ash." he said. I felt like I was being told some kind of scary tale. I never knew my parents and never questioned where I came from. All I knew was that I was to serve Lord and Lady Furia.

We landed on a planet I was unfamiliar with, and Orion was given an empty ship. He had a blank canvas he was able to fill with weapons and trophies and many other things that interested him. I hugged Napalla before boarding the ship.

"What you are is the past now. Pay mind only to the future." she advised. I nodded watching as Orion stared up at Ra. They only shrilled through their masks before giving firm nods. Orion began to board his ship and I followed and we took off into space. He set the ship on autopilot and moved to our new empty room. I was filling up his tub running my hand in the water making sure it was hot.

"What do you think about what you have heard today?" he suddenly asked. I looked over my shoulder.

"I think that if I was this endangered species then I would have known about it. My former masters would have known." I said. He began to move the loin cloth that covered his bodies.

"I do not think they knew, if you were as valuable as was said then they would not have given you to me." he said. I shrugged mildly.

"My child hood was spent learning how to serve someone. That is all I know. I did not learn to ask questions, I learned to do what was commanded of me." I responded. He shrilled very lightly before stepping into the pool.

"We will not think on the past. Right now my ship holds no honor and I will start to mark my honor in the halls." he said. I nodded in agreement. I just want to forget today and anything else that happened in the past.

"Where will we go now?" I asked running the water over his shoulders and dreadlocks.

"Yautja Prime 9. It has one of the largest assassin markets, I will see who needs killing and go from there." he said. I have heard of this planet. It's a death planet where people go to die and also look for work in killing.

"Then that is where we go and I go where you go." I promised. His head lifted up at me and now he turned to me as if stunned by my words. He took hold of my legs and slowly pulled me towards him wrapping them around his hips and kissing me hard. I was taken back by the sudden action, but I responded quickly leaning in to him. His hands ran up my body slowly and rested on my hips before suddenly lifting me off the ground and walking from the pool and carrying me towards his round bed covered with animal furs. I looked down at him holding on to him while he looked at me with primal want and need. He threw me down on the bed and mounted me.


	4. Chapter 4

4

It felt good having my master inside me yet again, his powerful claws holding me, controlling my every move. I was on all fours moaning and panting as he pounded into me from behind. He hit every spot inside me simultaneously and it felt amazing. He was fierce and forceful and I took it all in. I had cum a third time and once Orion had cum he lied down on the bed and I just lied on his chest panting softly.

My mind suddenly shot back to War. Was he even alive? I scoffed in my mind. Of course he was. If he was dead, Orion would tell me and so I would not ask him. Maybe now all of the drama was over.

"War will not come for us will he?" I suddenly asked. Orion shrilled gently.

"No. With his armada destroyed, he will be too busy repairing it then wasting time coming for us." he said. I nodded slowly before thinking of something else that worried me. I looked up at Orion and without much thought I slid my body over his, so that I was straddling his hips. He arched an invisible brow and looked up at me. "Has my pet not had enough?" He purred now moving his hands to my hips and slowly began to rib his crotch against mine.

"What am I to you?" I asked suddenly. He stopped his movements and tilted his head.

"What's made you ask this?" he asked. I looked down at his bare chest running my fingers over his scales for a moment.

"War told me that you will be other females and as a slave I am to accept this… and he is right. I am a slave and will accept your want for other women. And Rogue… he held me close in his cell that day. He promised to never take advantage of me and I believed him which is why I couldn't believe he'd hurt me even when you said he had taken me on War's ship." I explained. Now Orion sat up and positioned himself against the wall with me still on top of him.

"What are you saying?" he asked firmly yet calmly. I stared at him firmly.

"Do you want me as a body slave or… as more?" I asked and he stared at me for a moment.

"I thought my actions toward you have made it clear." he said. I shook my head.

"They have not." I replied. He shrilled now with annoyance and looked away and I tensed some. I knew my answer then and I nodded. "No need to answer then."

I began to move off him, but he gripped my shoulders and held me down on him with a soft snarl. I paused and stared at him.

"I want you to stop asking questions you already know the answer to… no one will ever have you but me and no one will ever have me, but you." he said. I listened and began to nod my head and smile gently pressing my forehead into his and he seemed mildly taken back by my movement.

"Good." I replied and leaned my head up to kiss his forehead. He just stared at me as he did this and I moved off him again, only for him to press his hands back onto my shoulders and hold me down on his lap. I arched a brow at him and he just shrilled softly leaning forward and kissing me hard. He growled and I was all too happy to please him again.

Hours later I had passed out and woke up to the sound of armor clicking into place. I blinked the sleep away and looked up at Orion who was putting everything on.

"We will be landing on Yautja Prime 9. You will need clothes." he said pointing over to the closet area. "My mother left some robes for you." I nodded and moved from the bed. I moved towards the large space in the corner of the room and indeed saw many different robes. There were some brown robes that looked very dirty, but I thought for a planet of assassins it would be suitable. I pulled it out and began to get dressed. Orion snorted.

"Good choice. This planet is ruthless. You can be killed for staring at someone wrong. Only yautja without honor live there. You will see constant death and rape." he warned. I winced at his words and began to tie certain strings together that held the robe to me. It even had a hood. "Women have no authority there. That means you do not speak at all." The graveness in his voice told me he was serious. I nodded.

"Alright." I responded. The ship indeed landed and the bridge lowered. Already a rotten smell invaded my nostrils and I had to fight the urge to gag. Orion wrapped an arm around me.

"Do not stray from side." he said lowly and I nodded as he began to walk from the bridge. I saw red dirt that felt like clay beneath my feet. There were a few trees surrounding us, but after walking from the ship, which Orion shielded with invisibility, the trees cleared and we were now walking amongst tons of yautja and different aliens. There were humans but they looked to be in bad shape. I tried to keep my eyes forward, but my eyes kept wandering. There were crowds all around the place yelling at people who fought in the middle of those crowds. Yautja were killed left and right. I saw one Yautja rip another yautja's head right off his shoulder. My eyes widened and I just looked away.

"Where exactly are we going here?" I asked softly to the point I was sure Orion could hear. My master just looked around.

"Meeting an old friend." he said. I said nothing else and I just continued to walk with him. His speed quickened and his arm was fully locked around me so I had to walk fast to match his speed. We were passing four large yautja males. They looked over at Orion, but I kept my head down and just continued to walk even though I knew their stares were baring down on me. We arrived at a large black hut. Orion finally released me and looked down at me.

"Stay here." he said and now I was fully alert as I looked up at him.

"By myself?" I asked lowly and he nodded.

"No one will bother you." he said. My face clearly showed my disbelief of his words and he cackled some before reaching behind himself and pulling out his hatchets. He gave them to me.

"Just hold these. If someone comes at you point the blade at them and press the sides." he said showing me the small buttons on them. I took the hatchets still not believing him, but I nodded quickly and watched him disappear into the tent. I was shaking now. I didn't want to be alone and I knew it wouldn't be long before someone noticed a woman just standing here. And low and behold someone did notice me. The four yautja males had glanced at me and began to speak amongst themselves motioning their head at me and continuing to speak. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt they would come over, but suddenly, someone moved right in my view and I looked right and felt my soul almost leave my body. The creature standing before me made me freeze up and for a moment I wanted to just drop dead for a moment.

"You." I replied in a breathless tone.

"I am glad to see you are unharmed twin." he said lowly crossing his arms. For a moment words couldn't form because my brain wouldn't allow them too. But hearing a blade slicing the air in the arena across from us brought my attention back to him.

"So you survived, Rogue." I responded.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I stared up at Rogue's large form tense for a moment and immediately I pointed the hatchet's Orion gave me at him. Rogue arched an invisible brow in amusement and he released a low laugh.

"Oh planning to kill me? Someone has grown bold." he said leaning down examining me. I stiffened.

"I returned the favor for you trying to kill me." I snapped, and now he threw his head back in laughter and this annoyed me even more. He was drawing unwanted attention.

"Silly female. Had I wanted to kill you, you would not be before me attempting to try and kill me." he said. I scoffed.

"And now you've lowered yourself to lying. Orion told me that you tried to kill me." I replied. He snorted.

"And if your _master_ said he was the ruler of all the galaxies would you believe him as well." he said. I looked him over thinking over his words before shaking my head.

"Why would he lie? He has no reason to lie." I said holding the hatchets higher up to him, but he was not moved.

"Why would any male lie to a female he believes to his? Why would any male try to turn his female against a _rival_ male? To keep her at bay and make sure her world revolves around him." he said and before I could even blink the hatchets were snatched from my hands causing me to jump a bit and now I felt utterly useless. I planned to call for Orion, but I felt the blade of the weapon lean against my neck and I was still. Now he just stared at me with almost a blank expression.

"You know enough about me and you know that if I planned to kill you, you would already be dead." he said. I hated to admit it, but he was right. He's not afraid to admit something, but he also took pride in his kills. I stared at the blades for a second before looking up at him.

"So what are you going to do now? I am sure War will find you or Orion." I said and he snorted before throwing the hatchets down at my feet which I immediately grabbed.

"The king will come for me because of my rebellion, so for now you will not be in his sight. Who knows maybe he will be paid to kill me." he said with an entertained look in his eye and I swallowed some in thought.

"You would continue to kill until you were forced on the king's radars?" I asked not understanding this yautja now. He nodded.

"I am a killer. I can never own a ship or even high caliber weapons with honor, but I am good at what I do. I will survive long enough to see how many people come after you." he said. My eyes narrowed on him in confusion.

"What?" I asked and he just shrilled lowly leaning over me some.

"I know what you are, Vanguis." he said and now I was filled with mixed emotions. I was unsure if I should be afraid or curious of how he knew this.

"What?" I asked lowly. Rogue nodded.

"I heard rumors on the ship originating from the king himself. He knew you were a Vanguis. Maybe that's why he was fighting so hard to keep you. You had a purpose. But I have done research of my own and know that the rumors are true." he said gently tilting his head some. "Inside your body, coursing through your veins is a power that many have slaughtered to obtain mostly innocent… What do you think will happen if word got out on this planet? Everyone would rush to have you and put out bounties to claim you should you escape… wouldn't that make for a good hunt for your master an entire planet to take don?"

I winced at his words feeling anger build up inside me. Orion would never have peace if he had to constantly worry about me and fight and kill people to keep me.

"And who would be the one to tell these rumors? You or War?" I asked cautiously, and he just cackled more his mandibles clicking together.

"We will let time tell. If War still wants you… he will send everything he's got to get you." he said before leaning back now turning his back on me. "Sooner or later, you'll need more allies than enemies. Your master is the only one who can watch your back, but without him, you are powerless."

He disappeared in a large crowd and I just watched him for a moment thinking of his words. War wouldn't stoop so low as to send mercenaries for us would he? The tent opened and Orion took his weapons back, wrapped his arms around me, and continued to move on.

"We are leaving." he merely stated. I thought about telling him about Rogue, but he seemed so determined to go, that I thought maybe it was for the best to keep it to myself. We kept our heads low, but my eyes wandered the feet of the crowd wondering if I could somehow catch a glance of Rogue in the crowd. Could he somehow be an ally? Now that indeed was dangerous thinking.

Orion uncloaked the and immediately auto pilot was set and we were gone from this planet. In silence, I watched Orion make transmission calls in the main control room to other yautja. He spoke with swiftness and sometimes anger, and I said nothing on it. He did tell me that we were going to a water planet to wipe out some xenomorphs on a ship and recover some jewel for some ancient yautja clan. I prepared some meat that was stored on the ship. I ate with him, but my mind was far from my body it seemed. I couldn't help, but fear Rogue's words.

What if word got out about what I was? What if this sparked some kind of panic for Orion and I and monsters from all over the galaxy came for he and I? I felt I would be putting him in danger. Orion couldn't take on everyone, could he? From what I could remember, he was shredding some eat and devouring it before I went off into my own world.

"You have been quiet for quite a long time and now you are not eating. It was easy to ignore and now it's become annoying. What is the matter?" he asked causing me to jump to confirm I was not all here. I looked at him and then at my plate of meat to see I did not touch it. Did my silence really bother him? I shook my head.

"Nothing, I am just lost in thought." I said and he shrilled some his eyes now seeming to bore into my face.

"What makes you think so long that you are this silent?" he asked tilting his head some resting his arms on the table before him. I shook my head and began to peel the meat and put it in my mouth.

"It is nothing important." I lied and now he let out a soft growl. He easily caught me.

"You have never lied to me before. I have not given you a reason to." he said command laced in his tone and I just shook my head.

"I have nothing to say." I said averting my eyes to the table. Now his eyes widened as if taken back by my blunt rejection of his command and honestly, it was making my heart race that I was even doing this. I had never denied a request from my masters or Orion. Now he growled lowly, his eyes locking down on me like a predator and I knew I could not hide it for long.

"I saw Rogue on Yautja Prime 9." I said swiftly, and now his body tensed and his eyes widened as he stood up swiftly his fists baring down into the table.

"What?" he snapped and I nodded.

"And we spoke while you were away." I said and Orion's mandibles clicked in anger as he began to move around the table toward me. I stood up and remained straight as I watched his massive figure get bigger the more he grew closer.

"You spoke to another yautja and did not tell me?" he asked aggressively and I inhaled and looked up at him.

"Yes." I said and his chest was heaving up and down, up and down with apparent anger and I did not know what else to feel other than fear. But suddenly, his hands rested on my cheeks and he gently pulled me closer to his body. His actions seemed light and innocent and his face softened, but I could still see that he was visibly upset.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked. Now I seemed to melt in his scaly and rough hands and I shook my head.

"I did not know what to do. I did not want to call for you and bring attention to us. He just showed up and he knew that I was a vanguis and I was all by myself and you left me by myself- I did not know what to do except talk to him." I explained swiftly and he just stared at me more, his eyes softening as I explained.

"Alright. I understand." he said pulling me in to him and I just let him hold me.

"He says War knew that I was a Vanguis and that was why he tried so hard to keep me." I said. He shrilled softly a sign he was listening. "He said he could send numerous hunters after us to try and claim me." I looked up at him now and he stared down at me.

"And if he does, I will kill them all. My honor will grow and his will weaken. To try and put a bounty on us would be such a disgrace he would have to hide himself in shame until he dies." he said and curled his fingers under my chin, his thumb caressing the side of my mouth. "So do not worry about such things anymore." And now I began to feel calm and at ease. I nodded.

"Alright." I said and he nodded.

"Now go prepare a bath. I will bathe you tonight." he said with a purr laced in his tone. I nodded and smiled and turned and began to move from the dining hall.

"Ajari." he called and I turned and looked at him with questioning eyes. His eyes were mildly firm and commanding. "Don not hide something like this from me again." On cue I bowed in submission and turned and moved to our room to prepare the bath.


End file.
